But You're
by qsmadness007
Summary: After causing a breakup in their relationship, a man wants his lover back, to do so he reigns terror on Atlanta.
1. Default Chapter

But you're....  
By ohfan007  
Part 1  
Author's note: this may be considered an alternitve universe by some, and if that is how you wish to accept it, that is fine.  
disclaimer: Most of these characters do not belong to me, the minor characters do. This includes the waiter, Fanny's friends, and various other people, some who haven't introduced them selves to me.  
  
George Fraley sits at his computer, in a small viennese cafe in Atlanta, checking his emails. The week light from above gives his brown wavy hair, a strange glow. He shuffles through his you could win, why not buy this, free porn, we have a great deal for you, here is a forward I thought you would like mail, quickly. He hates spam mail, and most of the information are about things he doesn't want, -or- care about. He opens one entitled 'Hello'. He laughs. It has something to do with being a law enforcement agent/government agent in three weeks, no questions, -or- background checks asked. That's a good one, if the Atlanta P.D. -or- The FBI hired people like that, there would be a giant problem on everyone's hands. He reports the email address to abuse, and sends a copy of it to one of his friends at the Atlanta Pd. He keeps it in his mailbox, he will show his co-workers at the FBI tomorrow. They may find it amusing. He sips his coffee, and a waiter sets a soda in front of him. "I didn't order this." He looks up into the waiter's handsome blue eyes. He hopes he isn't being hit on, he doesn't have the time for a relationship right now, especially since the hair brain stunt Rich pulled right before they broke up.  
  
"I didn't send it, One of the four ladies over there did, they must not know about you." The waiter says winking.  
  
"What do you..." George can't finish his sentence because the waiter takes off. I bloody forgot everyone in Atlanta knew I like men. They must not have heard about my like for women,too. His brown eyes turn sad. He never really had much luck with women, that why he always told people he was just gay, and not bi. Lately hes been thinking of giving up men, and women though. He tries to look across the foggy cafe. His eyes scan the table the waiter had pointed. Oh, crap, Bailey Malone's daughter, Francis, was at that table. Bailey was his boss, so, he hopes the soda wasn't sent by Frances. Though she may be an interesting catch. "What are you thinking, George, you promised yourself you would be off the dating scene for awhile, you haven't slept with a woman in five years, you probably have forgotten how." He scolds himself. He watches her stand, and head toward his direction. He tries to look back to his computer monitor, but her eyes catch his before he can turn. "She has to have brown eyes, I fall to easily for the ones with brown eyes." He thinks trying to remove himself from her gaze. It doesn't work, she sautees over to his table and sits next to him.  
  
"Hello, Good looking." She says seducitivly.  
  
"Hi, thanks for the soda."  
  
"You're welcome, I would have sent you a bourbon, but you don't look the type." She answers.   
  
Too bad right now he could really use strong liquor. He sips his coffee, hoping it won't offend her since he has half a cup left. "Well, you don't look like the type who can buy liquor for at least another year." He comments. He knows in actuality, she can't buy it for three more years, but he does know that if something does happen, Bailey cannot make her file a statory rape charge. Though, in a way, he doesn't want anything to happen. Maybe he should just tell her he is gay, but that's not entirely the truth, and unfortunately, in a way, he does want something to happen. It has been so long, maybe now will be his chance to find true love. The fact that she is eighteen and he is almost twenty years older, and the fact Bailey is not a nice guy when he's angry, haven't even hit him yet.  
  
"You are almost correct, good looking, so how's about you tell me your name?" She gives him a sweet smile, her brown eyes lighting up.  
  
His eyes drop into his coffee mug, her eyes are so beautiful, they remind him of Bailey as well, and he knows he will probably get in a lot of trouble for this. It is not a crime though if they just talk, and maybe before they start to get beyond talking, one of the three girls Frances had been talking to, will come and save her, explain to her calmly she is dealing with a queer, and they will both walk off glaring at him. He doesn't want that, but he can't expect more than that. He looks up. He takes a tiny sip of coffee, and clears his throat with a tiny hmm. "George, and what is your name, my little browned eyed enchantress."  
  
Her smiles broadens, and she appears to blush. "My name is Frances, but you can call me Franny."  
  
"Why Franny, I believe Frances suits your beauty more." He looks out of the corner of his eyes for her friends. He knows, with that evil waiter around they will be coming soon, and he will probably end up with the soda, -or- even the coffee thrown at him, and being called a liar, -or- some other filthy name, but her friends are not moving.  
  
She bites the inside of her lip. "Thank you, but I don't really like Francis, it sounds too old fashion."  
  
He nods. "I will call you Franny then, I do not want to upset you.I am sorry."  
  
"No, you don't have to apologize. I sounds nice when you call me Frances, you can call me that."  
  
"Okay, Francis, so, how are you today...." He pauses. "I'm sorry...its been a while since I've done this." He laughs nervously.  
  
She gives him a weak smile. "I have never done this,...I mean approach a guy... So, I guess we are both new at this... I had planned out what I was going to say, after I sent the drink, but I forgot most of it." She fidgets with her black shoulder link hair, twirling the same strand on and off her finger  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I was going to say something about how you look cute sitting by yourself over here, and then some corny pickup line...I am sorry, you must think me totally stupid. I am acting like an idiot... I'll let you finish what you were doing." She stands up, making sure her red skirt is straightened.  
  
"No, don't go. I wasn't very busy, and it has been a few days, since I have talked to anyone, I have been so busy staring at a computer. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, please?" He gives her a tentitve smile.  
  
She sits back onto the red cushioned chair. "Okay, I would like that." She gives him a smile.  
  
(end of part one)  
  
  
  
  



	2. ch. 2

Part two  
  
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned apartment.  
  
Two figures strain in the cool night to see each other. One, the smallest, and probably more wimpyier, fixes his brown curly hair in the mirror, managing to get his heavy framed glasses fogged up. "I hope you are right, I hope this will work, Tomas."  
  
The other figure glares at the man's back,he sits on a very uncaring bed, the little man fumbly tries to wipe off his glasses. He drops them in the sink, and Tomas almost laughs. His dark, oily eyes scan the room. This kid was a fool, a darn right fool, he wanted revenge against his lover, and he was the one who had broken it off. He didn't trust Tomas's abilities either.Tomas was a master in his field, so he thought, he could drive anyone to do what he want, this was also an assumption on his fault. As he had only gone after several women who had been strong minded, but too very easy after long stressful days to convince them they needed to do things, like go back to their lovers. Tomas did not realize that they were easy task. And he was most certainly not prepared for this little computer geeks lover, but he expected some petit librarian with her hair in a bun, so he did not expect anything else when he asked the simple question. "So, what does she look like?"  
  
The little man turns to him, "She?" He cocks a brown eyebrow. "Who said anything about she."  
  
Tomas doesn't answer. He takes a cigarette out of his pocket, and plants it between his teeth. He had quit two years ago, but it was old habit. He really wasn't an embracer of the rainbow flag carriers, and he was beginning to resent this little man, who had found him through some street contacts at one of his favourite bars. "I just assumed... nevermind... What do you have in mind...and how much do I get?"  
  
The little man watches Tomas. "What I have in mind is simple, reign terror on the city, so Rich Warren and George Fraley are able to live a quiet peaceful life, maybe out in the country." He gives Tomas an eerie grin.  
  
Tomas doesn't know how to react. He figures this Guy must be Rich Warren, he doesn't really look like a George. He doesn't really look like a rich either, he seems a little too sickly pale for a computer geek. Oh course it is hard to tell. "You didn't answer my questions."  
  
He sets his glasses straight on his face. "I was getting to that. " He leans against the sink, and slips off onto the floor. He stands up akwardly. "Well... after, Me and George broke up, I started seeing a hot italian dancer, well, shortly after that, I found I was postive. So, I am suggesting we begin to posion people with my blood. You my friend will get twenty grand, which I can personally guarentee the FBI will give us, because we shall be holding Georgie hostage." He breaks into a horrid laugh, but then begins to cough.  
  
Tomas sighs. "Great I am after a FIBBIE" he had meant to say it to himself, but Rich hears.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that? You are suppose to be the best."  
  
"Is your friend, clean?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, George is almost like the perfect choir boy in a way, except he is Jewish, and has a very great sense of humor."  
  
"I am sure he does." Tomas wipes a few strands of sweat from his forehead, it has grown stifling hot in here. He doesn't not like gays, and he does not like people with diseases, that why he dropped out of Med school. "Well, if that be the case, are you sure George wants to live with you the last few months of you life, infected."  
  
Rich walks right into Tomas's face, A little too close to Tomas, who backs up to the wall. The bed lets out a loud Creak.His cigarette falls harmlessly onto the sheets. "Oh, course, he will, George loves me, we are life partners. He just needs a little reminding, that is why we have to terrorise some straights first. Inject them with my blood, they deserve it, they have earned it."   
  
"Do you have any particular people, -or- are you picking random people? Because you can't prove someone is straight by random."  
  
"I have people picked out, all you have to do is drive. It should be easy."   
  
"And when do we start infecting these people?"  
  
Rich turns to him. "I need to ask you one question, you are gay right, I heard you were gay, and if you aren't I may have to make you my first victim, practice you know."  
  
"Oh, course I am gay." Tomas lies. He can't stand this man's wheezy little voice, and he wants to leave and get this over with, as soon as humanly possible.  
  
Rich gives a weak smile. "Good, I will call you at three pm, tomorrow. And just so you don't bail." He walks to a table near by. He picks up a manila enevelope. "Here is three thousand for a downpayment."  
  
Tomas nods, he takes the envelope, and stands up from the bed, his black trench coat performing a tight shelter around him. He should just take the money and run.That is not bad for business though, if he lets one go, he will not be trusted again. He will have to work with this little dweeb. And he can surely make it look like the dweeb sent him into a trap, and shoot him. He puts the envelope in his pocket, and marches out to get into the chilly Atlanta air. It was december after all, maybe even soon, he would be walking through snow.   
  
He lets the wind tickle his greasy black ponytail, and his green fedora. He wonders how up in the FBI this Fraley is. He wasn't aware the FIBBIES tolerated gays, he needed to do some research. This seemed strange, the geek had said his lover was jewish, Jews do not tolerate Gays either. If he rejected by his peers, probably has few friends, and has a job pushing pencils, and if his family had rejected him, probaby if it is known, it is a crime to metion his name at the dinner table, then this Fraley character most certainly didnot want to be outcast because his "life lobe partner" gave him an horrible STD. Tomas did not like this situation at all, and wished now five years ago, when his small firm had needed money, he had not starting to agree to do anything. He was not allowed to work as a dectective anymore, his license had been revoked, now he was basically just a street thug. A street thug, who will get arrested if that little Rich, computer geek, made a mistake.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  



	3. ch. 3

Part 3  
  
Franny's three friends, watch Franny and George in their intimate conversation.They sip their colas, they do not know what to say. They can't believe Franny actually did it. They had come here to scope for guys, but they didn't believe anyone of them would actually go up and talk to one. In a way it did not suprise them it had been Franny, she was a little more outgoing, and wild then the rest of them. And they did have to admit, that man over there talking to her, was in a way gorgeous, not the type of handsome man you would expect to see in this little run down cafe, and maybe not the knid everyone would appricate on first glance, because of his aura of averageness. Something lurked under that though. Something which the three girls could all detect, and something which made them all glow green with envy.  
  
One of the girls, known as Sandra, pulls a cigarette out of her purse, and lights it. "I can't believe she did that. He was the only one who had potential in here, except maybe the waiter, but he has gay pride written all over him. " She comments, in an almost southern accent. Her dim blue eyes shift around the cafe nervously.  
  
The one next to her, Viper as she liked to be called, pushes stray strands of overbleached blond hair out of her eyes. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Its singles night at the Blue Moon." She smiles, as she metions the local biker hangout, though she was not a bona fide biker, and would never be that tough. She was too afraid to even afraid to get a fake tattoo, to be a part of that crowd.She feared the dyes would leave a permant stain, -or- she would get one of those ones that was "laced with LSD"  
  
"No way. No good ducks there. And its not like we could ever get you into one of those places." The last one, Veronica, comments, fiddling with the ice in her now gone cola, by stirring it with her straw.. One of her perfectly done, fake nails, begins to fall off. She removes her hand from the straw, and presses it back down with her right index finger. "Stupid glue. " she mutters. The glue doesn't last so long in the muggy Atlanta atmosphere, as it did in the salty California scene. She should probably stop using the fake nails and just let hers grow out again, but she doesn't want to go back to biting them.  
  
Sandra looks at Viper. "Ronnie is right, Vip. You may try to be cool, but sugah, you know we couldn't get ya in there, if our lives depended on it ." Her green eyes go wide as she explains this. A habit, she has always had when explaining things, which make it seem as if she is suprised by what she is revealing.  
  
The waiter comes back towards them. "Can I get you anything else?" He asks friendly. He has something else in mind, he wants to talk to them.  
  
"Can you be a good boy, and refill our drinks." Veronica asks, not looking up from fixing her nail.  
  
"Certainly.." He pauses. This pause is planned. "Wasn't there four of you before?" He says, with faked innocence.  
  
"Our friends is over there talking to that guy. The one she sent the drink too." Viper points out, wondering if she should flirt with him, -or- believe Sandra when she says he has gay pride written over him.  
  
He looks across the room, pretending he had forgotten. "She went to go talk to George. So, she doesn't know about him?" He asks.  
  
Sandra gazes at him. Every inch of her wants to hear this, her red hair is even ready for some shady news of gossip. "No, she hasn't. What about him?"  
  
"He's a faggot, and I am not talking about the British slang for cigarette.I think you know what I mean." He says, winking at her, and goes off to refill their drinks.  
  
Viper bursted into laughter. "Franny is flirting with a queer. That's lovely. I don't think she can ever live this one down." A giant smile bursts onto her face, she appears like a cat who is about to catch the biggest rat this century.  
  
"Let's go talk to them." Sandra muses. Veronica nods. They stand up, fixing their short skirts as they get up, and start to walk in that direction. They notice George unplugging his laptop, and Franny walks back towards them. George waits patiently at the door for Franny.  
  
"Hey, Franny, where are you off to?" Veronica asks, watching Fanny grab her coat.  
  
"Me and George are going to take a walk, and hopefully, we end up at her place." Franny says truimpantly.  
  
"Oh, Sugah, I don't think so, we just heard about him from the waiter. He swings the other way." Sandra tells her.  
  
Franny's italian eyes gaze smugly into Sandra's blue eyes. "Honey, the only gay one is that waiter, he was just trying to get you off his scent." She says with an evil smile, and walks back to George.  
  
"She's in denial. Five bucks says, that we will be hearing about it tomorrow." Veronica says.  
  
"I don't think we can bet, when we all agree, but we can start a pool as to when she will tell us she found out he was a queer." Viper answers.  
  
"I'm in." Sandra says.   
  
"Me too, " Viper answers.  
  
(more to come)  
  



	4. ch. 4

Part 4  
  
Jack sits at his computer admiring his collection of Samantha pictures. He pets one of them, when he gets an alert of an email. He wonders who on earth would want to take him away from his beloved Sam. Not many people know that email address, so it is probably some Spam mail. It won't hurt him to check it out. He will later. He needs to check on something. He peeks around his computer."Sharon? You aren't touching anything right?" He yells, his voice deep, and with an abusive tinge to it. Sharon is getting annoying to him, and he does not need her going through his stuff.   
  
Sharon who had been spinning a knife on the floor besides her, takes her hand off the knife. "Oh, course, I am not baby, I am being good." She painted red lips frown. She wants to do something, she is bored, and Jack has been sitting at his computer for hours now. "Are you almost finished, I want to do something."  
  
"We will do something, later." Jack clicks into his email. He smiles, it is a new listing posted on one of the bulletin boards he is subscribed to. A stalker list, he had subscribed to for laughs.All the stalkers on the list, besides himself, were very unprofessional and would get caught eventually. Jack on the other hand would get caught only when he wanted to. The other stalkers were stupid, and did things like put their addresses on their webpages, as well as the name of their victim, which Jack found extremelly hysterical, they were so stupid. They were amateurs, and they could never expect to move beyond that, with things like that. He wonders what this person had to say. The name in parenthese said Green Falcon, he had seen that name before but for a different email address. He looks at the url for the site. www.fraley.com. He smiles. One of Sam's co-workers has a stalker, that is where he had seen the name before, when he had hacked into Fraley's computer. It was his email name. He clicks on the site. He is greeted by a picture of George, it had ripped so it was only him. Jack knew the picture well. It was the group shot at a Vctf picnic, that had been held right before Thanksgiving. He had a copy of it as well, two in fact, only one did he really care about though, the one where he had stripped the picture of nothing but Sam. This entrance did not impress him, those pictures were fairly easy to obtain. He wants to see what else this little amateur has done. He hopes the stalker is female because that would highly amuse him.  
  
He clicks on the picture. He is greeted by a little white mouse. "Welcome to George Fraley's world." It says in a metallic voice. Jack chuckles. "How Pathethic." An index pops up. He scans the choices. Fotos of Fraley, Mouse's house,The fantastic world of Mr. Fraley , Mouse squeaks,A Computer Geek's work enviroment, The Fradley Cam, Who is George Fraley. This delights him extremelly, it is so pathethic. He clicks on the first listing. Fotos of Fradley. It takes him to a picture of George in the shower, a caption below reads, click on the mighty stick to enter the gallery. He laughs. He clicks where he is told. There are only about tweleve pictures in the gallery, George staring at his computer, a very blurry one of him leaving the VCTF building on a raining day, and more shower pictures, and other assorted junky, and badly taken photographs. Then one catches his eye at the bottom. It is Samantha laughing and George sitting with her.They are eating ice cream, at a little place near the VCTF building. There is a box underneath it. Jack waves his mouse under it, a caption pops up that reads, for twenty nine ninty five you can be let into more pictures of George, better quality pictures, some with his coworkers.Jack clicks on the box, he will never be charged for it by that little prick. He finds several listings, one states George and the tramp Samantha Waters. This does not make Jack happy. He clicks out of the website, and copies the email address for this stalker.   
  
He goes to a search engine, and pastes the address, it takes him to the name Rich Warren. "Well, Rich Warren, you are going to regret ever calling Sam that." He mutters to himself, and begins to scan files for Rich Warren.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  



	5. ch. 5

Part 5  
  
Two Hours later.  
"I need a cigarette!" Franny comments sitting up from George's bed, her black Italian hair falling gently back to its original postion.  
  
He knows hes going to die for this, he cuddles next to her. His brown eyes in deep concentration. He has to figure out a really great reason how this happen. If he just tells Bailey, he doesn't know, they went for a walk after meeting in a bar, and they just wound up in his bed, Bailey will just make it a slow death. He takes her hand. It had felt so right though, it had been so long since he had been with a woman, and it started to feel right again. It wasn't the uncomfortable feeling he had gotten from women after Julie, the last woman he ever slept with, and his ex fiance, had died in that car explosion. It was okay to kiss, and touch them, and feel sexual urges for them now. But soon he would be dead because of this. Not because he shouldn't have been with women, he had grieved a long time for Julie, and now it was okay. It was the fact that this woman, Frances Malone, was his boss's eighteen year old daughter, and he definetly is not going to appricate this.  
  
She smiles down at him lying on the bed. She notices the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, George, wasn't it wonderful for you? You rocked my world, Baby. Did I not do the same for you?"  
  
He gives her a smile. He sits up next to her, and brings her into his arms. She leans against his chest, and he plays with her hair. "Yes, you did rock my world, but their is a problem."  
  
She backs out of his arms, and turns to face him. "Would you mind clueing me in?" Her face is slightly angry. She is embracing for the truth, her friends must have been right he must be gay. -Or- maybe hes married, -or- has a girlfriend.  
  
"If your father finds out about this, I am a dead man." He states simply. He leans in to kiss her lips softly, she back away.  
  
"How do you know my father?" Her eyes turn angry at him. He frowns. He scans the room for a minute looking for his pants. He spots them on his computer table. He walks over to them, pulls out his wallet, and slids a business card out. She watches him the whole time. She is angry that this came up, but she is falling in love with him. He isn't really that muscular but he isn't punny either. He is just the right size, medium. He would probably be taken as average by most, but their was something in him, she had noticed it as he sat quietly in the cafe, by himself. It was mainly his eyes, that had attracted her. Even from a distance, one can see the spark, the joie de vivre in them. This is what she focused on now, when he came back to her, sitting next to her on the bed. He hands her the business card, he is saddened, as this seals his fate, this relationship is finished because of it. She reads the card. "George Fraley,FBI, VCTF division, communications/research." -or- something to the effect. She crumbles it up. "You're the computer guy." She inches closer to him.  
  
He nods. She falls into his chest, delibrately, and he catches her gracefully, putting his strong arms around her "That isn't a problem, is it?" She cranes her next up towards him, and he leans his head down, and they share a kiss.  
  
When their lips depart, she gazes into his deep brown eyes."Why don't we just ask him if its okay?"  
  
He laughs softly, his laughter ringing through the air like a burst of music. He had never thought of that, and now it seemed almost comical. "That may work, you know."  
  
"I am sure it will." She snuggles into his chest, as the small pendulum clock on the wall strikes three. "I will have to go soon, before he gets supicious." She removes his arms from around her and sits up. "You can ask him today, -or- when you get a chance. I know you guys are busy a lot."   
  
"Okay. I will do that." He gives her another kiss.  
  
"Georgie, I have one more thing to ask you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you be a dear, and help me find where I threw my clothes?"  
  
"Sure," He says.   
  
They stand from her bed. They find her red leather skirt on the lamp, her pumps. in his closet, her black shirt on a bookcase near the computer, and her undergarments in a small pile on the floor. They both find this amusing, especially Franny who was the one responsible for the location of the shirt and skirt. "Next time I won't be so eager, and let you undress me." She says, as she puts her clothes back on.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave me in charge of clothes then." He says as he pulls his striped sweater from its lopsided postion on a chair. He goes into the adjacent bathroom, and drops it in the laundry hamper. He stares down at it for a minute, it seems so empty. It had been two weeks since he had to do laundry. Six months, when Rich was here, they barely went a week without doing laundry, mainly because Rich had so many clothes. When he had left, it like the rest of the apartment, as well as himself, had begun to feel empty. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see the laundry hamper fill as fast as it did before, but maybe he didn't have to be empty anymore. He hears her voice but can't make out the words. He walks back towards her."What was that?"  
  
"I said, You aren't allowed to remove your clothes, it was more fun when I did it." She walks over to him, and gives him a kiss.His lips part and he excepts happily.She heads for the door.  
  
"Wait." He picks up the crumbled card off the floor, and straightens it. He goes to his desk and writes something on the back of it. He folds it in half and hands it to her. "It may take me a couple of days to find time to ask Bail, but if you want to talk, this is my cell phone number. I am a good listener. I will listen to anything you want to talk about."  
  
She smiles. She had found that out earlier on their walk, when he had let her complain about prices of gasoline for almost twenty minutes. "Okay. You know my number as well, so don't make me be the only one calling."  
  
He kisses her forehead. "I won't."   
  
"I'll see my way out, okay." She tells him. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Frances.You need to get some sleep as well."  
  
"I know. Sweet Dreams, George."  
  
(More to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. ch. 6

Part 6  
three fifteen pm.  
Wyndham Garden Hotel Atlanta Perimeter Center  
They pull into a parking garage nearby. It is fifty four degrees outside, the wind is happily chilling everyone to the core. Tomas bundled in light, red windbreaker, white teeshirt, blue jeans, and light brown moccasins, steps one foot on the cold cement, and pulls it back into the Blue Yugo.People going to their car, walk by and laugh at the cheaply made car, that looks if it is blown on hard enough, it will shatter. Rich sitting next to him, in thick leather jacket, and green sweat pants, and pancake makeup to cover the paleness of his face.  
"Will you get out of the damn car. It isn't even that cold out." He says, coughing loudly, before he opens his own door, and steps out.  
Tomas sighs, he is still trying to figure out why he agreed to this. He has sank really low this time. He should have demanded more now that he thinks of it. Twenty grand to break into someone's hotel room, and inject them with this freaks blood. That should be at least a million. Its not like the FBI can't afford it. "Are you sure the ransom for twenty thousand is high enough?" Tomas asks, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his windbreaker pocket and stepping out of the car.  
"I only want Georgie, and I told you, you are basically just driving, its not like I am asking you to kill people. You only have to come up with me, incase I need someone to hold them down. You aren't doing much, this isn't even your idea, and so don't get greedy. I don't even need you, I can find someone else if you want to be that way." Rich tells him, opening the trunk, and pulling out a black briefcase. He knows this will work, it is a sure fire method, the people he is infecting will appricate it in the end, and he'll have Georgie forever. George wouldn't mind much if Rich had been sleeping around, he loves him, if he were to claim otherwise, and try and tell Rich he is mad at him, he wouldn't believe him. Rich knew all George's little secret spots, and things that aroused him, he would easily be able to win him back. Rich smiles at this. He is not happy this little weasel is getting greedy though, but he will learn to obey, eventually, Rich kind of likes the idea of infecting Tomas. Then, he and Georgie could have a little nest egg, and Tomas would be dying away.He hadn't even started to think of he and George dying, that would come later.He closes the trunk. "Are we ready?"  
"I guess so." They head into the revolving doors.  
They walk hurriedly though the lobby, as to look into a hurry to get back to their rooms. The desk clerk, his blond hair, clashing with his too large red uniform stops them. "Sirs, can I help you?"He doesn't reconize them. Oh, course he just started last night, but he would have seen them leave the elevator, and go through the lobby, unless they went out another way.  
"Just going back to our rooms." Rich says.   
"I don't remember you checking in." The clerk answers back.He stares at the man with the pancake makeup. What did he think this was a circus.  
"We checked in earlier. We had to leave town for a few days. We just got back, and we are dead tired! SO, leave us alone!" He snaps, he begins coughing, and he and Tomas rush into the elevator. They are lucky to get an empty elevator,Rich hits the number four button, and leans against the walls of it, trying to stop coughing. His glasses fall off his face, and slid harmlessly to the carpet, when the elevator dings to announce their arrival. Tomas picks them up, and hands them to Rich, and they head for room 412.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. ch. 7

Part 7  
three thirty  
  
George opens his eyes as he hears the sound of his beeper going off.He looks at the clock. He's slept for almost tweleve hours.He sits up, and shakes his head, wondering how he had managed to pull that one off, with out someone waking him up.He stumbles out of bed, to try in find his pants. He sees, them, and pulls his beeper out of his pocket. He looks at it blankly for a few seconds, trying to get his eyes open enough to read it. He shakes his head again. He walks to his phone, calling the command center.  
  
"Vctf, Malone?"  
  
"You paged, old wise, master." George says comically.Malone laughs.  
  
"We have a case, if you don't mind getting your butt in here, old underpage computer winch." Malone answers. George laughs.  
  
"I'll be in there in just a few minutes, I have to get dressed."  
  
"I won't ask." Malone says and hangs up.  
  
George opens his closet, he pulls out a shirt and some pants, and then goes to his oak dresser to get some underwear. He removes everything from his other pants, and gets dressed quickly.He pulls on a pair of sunglasses off his desk, and heads to his car. On second though he decides to walk. He lives close enough by, he doesn't need to waste gas, he just hopes hes not cursing himself when he leaves in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
He comes into the building whistling, he feels extremely happy for some reason. He steps out of the elevator still whistling, he remembers his shades, and takes them off, and puts them in his pocket. He slides into his seat in front of the computer, still whistling, but lower this time.   
  
John Grant gives him a funny look. "What did you do get laid last night?"  
  
George gives a mock innocent look. "What on earth are you talking about?" He says, then he turns to his computer screen with an impish grin.  
  
"I wonder if the other guy is denying it." John says, smoothing back his brown hair.He takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Who said it was a guy?" George says, looking up, gives John an evil grin, that almost makes him spit out his coffee.   
  
John almost chokes on it.. "What?" He swallows it hard.  
  
Marcus Payton stares at George, from his postion in the corner of the room.  
  
"I am just kidding, who said anything about getting laid last night, can't I just be in a good mood?" George asks, returning his face to his normal happy expression. Chuckling a bit at John's performance.  
  
"Did I call you all here to talk to you about Georgie's sex life, I don't think so, so let's get to work." Bailey snaps at them all, he is only pretending to be mad, but they do need to get back to work.  
  
"What do we have?" Dr. Samantha Waters asks, looking up at the commander, waiting patiently.  
  
Bailey distributes case files to each team member. "Ten minutes ago at the Wyndham Garden Hotel Perimeter Center, a woman was attacked in her hotel room, and the injected with some chemical, the attackers claimed it was the AIDS virus, She claims there were two of them, but one wasn't helping much, the other one was wearing pancake makeup. The police are working on the sketches.The Victim has been taken to Memorial hospital." He looks to George, "What information can you give us on the victim?"  
  
George fingers race on the keyboard. Her picture appears a few seconds later, "Lisa Callway, 24, secretary for a branch of the Republician Campaign Fund, has lived in Atlanta all her life, arrested once for protesting in front of a homosexual movie house.She is part of the "Stop Homos" Commision, and the "No Rights for Gays" commision. Both small groups which have home base in Atlanta, non government, non profit agencies.She checked into the hotel two nights ago after a fight with her parents, Barnaby, and Betty Callway, they live at 216 second street, Lisa's address" He rattles off reading the screen in front of him, as the rest look at the projected image on the wall.  
  
"I would say the attacker is probably a homosexual, recently finding out he had contracted the AIDS virus, and getting revenge on the straight community, possibly in the theater industry.I would say there probably would be a repeat performance. George can you run a list on anyone, may be a next possible victim, and anyone who has been diagonosed with AIDS in the last six months -or- so, who belong to the gay community, It maybe hard to find, but I think you would know, being one of them." Sam observes,not realizing all she had sais, when she notices George staring at her, his brown eyes widen in shock a little.She had just labeled him as one of them,as if they were a separate outcasted society. She shakes her head. "I didn't mean anything by the last remark, I am sorry, George."  
  
"It's okay." He turns back to his computer screen, and begins typing. He wonders if he should tell them he wasn't kidding, but he couldn't tell them, well not yet at least, and most definetly not Sam, and Grace, it was rude to discuss sex with women.He needs to talk to Bailey first anyway, this whole thing between him and Franny may be over before it has really began. He pulls up a possible suspect list quickly, there only twenty cases of AIDS reported among males in the last six months. He doesn't notice anyone name until he puts it on the projected screen. He glances up, and almost chokes on the air in his lungs. Rich Warren, it can't be. "Did he have it before we broke up, If that lazy slob, passed it on to me from one of his affairs, I am in a lot of trouble. Blasted, why hadn't I used condoms more with him," He thinks. "Because I love him,I believe he would be monogamous with me, and not have other partners, but I heard rumors, I should of listened to them. And now what am I going to tell Francie,I am starting to fall in love with her,and we have already had sex, and I forgot to put on a condom, because I let her be in control, and this isn't fair." He answers himself.  
  
"Hey, Rich Warren, isn't that the guy you were dating?" John asks.  
  
George weakly nods, he doesn't know what else to do. He feels tears welding up in the back of his eyes and his throats. He wonders if Francis used protection, but why should she, condoms can't stop viruses all the time, and she was clean, and he thought he was too. He frowns. He does not like this. He sits silently, letting Samantha study the photos, as his mind wheels in every possible direction, and always ending at is going to be responsible for another person's death because he was stupid, and he was going to be sick.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. ch. 8

Part 8  
author's warning: This part may be offensive to some by some of this section. I do not mean to offend anyone, I am baptist myself, so I would never really condone anyone to believe themself to be God over someone, I am a writer though, and I try my best to work myself into the character's minds, this is what I have gotten from Jack's mind. It all Jack, and me writing the words down. If you are offended, I greatly apologize.  
  
William Breman Jewish Heritage Museum three thirty one pm.  
Jack dressed as a museum curator greets Rich and Tomas at the door. So, this is Mr. Warren, in his pancake makeup glory. The fool, in this weather no one would really question the pale face, Rich recieved from staring at his computer screen, glassey eyed for hours, but no Mr. theater major, computer hacker, "wantabe big broadway star," who probably stole the makeup from the under funded piece of plywood for a stage playhouse, that he had been fired from four weeks ago for stealing props and other worthless things from, has to put thick, dark colouring pancake makeup on his face, to "blend in" with the people while he injects them with his blood. The makeup was not even the color of his skin, he is naturally a pale person.Jack knows this for a fact. He gives Rich an evil smile. He knows now, he should have killed him before, before he could have got thoughts into his heads, about Samantha being a tramp.He hands Rich and Tomas each a program. "Hope you enjoy our museum." Jack says and walks away.  
He wants to see what this idiot will do. "Rich Warren is a disgrace to mankind everywhere, little prick, I can't wait to see his 'big' plan come into action. George has already found the website, Rich dedicated to him, where he had been an idiot to lay out his plans to win Georgie back on his site, the VCTF were probably after him right away. Sam should be here soon." Jack thinks. Then another idea comes to him. "George probably hasn't seen it, he probably is finding out right now unless this is the first stunt, but the Wyndham Garden one was suppose to be pulled first. I will have to revenge Samantha, myself, which I most certainly can do that. I at least tried to give you a chance, George, I just forgot how slow you guys were." Jack thinks. He wanted them to come though, he wanted to let them see him take Rich down. He will do that. He will have Samantha see him as the hero, saving poor Georgie. The third place after this would be to hold George hostage in his apartment. Sam would see it was Rich when his name came up on the suspects. Sam was brilliant, she would know. Poor Georgie and hadn't he just slept with Malone's daughter.He will save them all from the horrible fates Rich had planned for them, which for most would be the suffering. He would save them from Rich trying to be the puppeteer and control their lives. Jack would save them. Only he was allowed to do that, because Sam was his, and everyone she was around was his, and he was the master puppeteer, not this pathetic Pinocchio who believes just because he can't see his strings, that he was in charge. Jack would be the hero, and then they would all see how he had only tried to bring good into their life.That by watching Samantha's every move, and theirs as well, he had saved them, saved them. They had to look up to them, for he was their god, wrathful, and loving. Knowing everything about them so he could build his utopia for him and Sam. They would see this, They would all see this.They were his people, his Isrealites, and he would lead them out of the land of Egypt, the land of serial killers, where they had brought themselves after not obeying him, where they had let themselves become enslaved because they had turned away from him. He would lead them out of Egypt, into a new place, a new land, the promised land, his Canaan. All by saving Georgie. Jack smiles, as he walks out. He almost laughs, as he finds it ironic that he would discover this truth in a Jewish museum.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ch. 9

Part 9  
  
Grace Alverez comes up behind George. She taps his shoulder, the other are still studying the photographs. "Let's go have a little talk." He nods weakly. He pushes his chair back, a little, trying not to hit Grace. They don't say anything until they get to a little alcove off from the command center.  
  
"George, if you need me to give you a blood test, I can." Grace says, unsure really how to begin.   
  
"Grace, if he had it before we broke up, then I am going to die.I am scared, Grace, I have never been so scared." He says sadly.  
  
"I know you're scared, honey, but didn't you use a condom with him?" Grace frowns. She had thought George to be smarter than this, but now is not the time to scold him. She needs to sympathize with him. She needs to be a friend now, and a doctor, judge is not part of her job description.  
  
"No, I thought we were in a monagamous relationship, I mean I heard rumors about his affairs, but I thought they were just rumors, but now, if I caught this from him before we broke up,and Bailey is going to kill me." He tries to hold back tears, but he can't any longer, and they begin streaming down his face.  
  
"Why would Bailey kill you?" Grace says. She is confused, Bailey would never be that cold hearted to fire someone for a disease, he would try and give them options. She brings him into a hug, which he looks like he much needs.  
  
"I slept with Francis last night." He whispers into her shirt.  
  
She begins stroking his back. "Did you just say, what I thought you said."  
  
He nods weakly. "We meant at a cafe yesterday, ...::sob::...she bought me a drink..::sob::...we went for a walk...::sob::...and we ended...::sob::.. back at my place...::sob::..and it just happened...::sob::...in a way...::sob::...I wanted...::sob::..it to happen.::sob::...to see if I was over...::sob::..Julie." He burrows his face into her lab coat.   
  
She frowns. Poor George, he reminds her of a kid who had broken their toy. She continues to stroke his back, and pat his head.She knows this is more serious then that.It is life -or- death. "I am sorry, honey, I know how hard for you it was to continue to be straight after that car bomb, and then, when you thought you had your chance back, after feeling so uncomfortable with women lovers, then this happened. " She had known Julie, a sweet girl, who had been a freedom fighter, an adovacate for the medical profession, and who would give a mosquito blood if she felt she needed it badly enough.She had also been the center of George's world, and he hers. They were to get married the night after her car was blown to smithereens. She wasn't suprise, a year after the accident, Georgie having already given up women two months before that, decided he liked men. And poor Georgie, five years after it, he decides he may be comfortable with women again, and this happens. This scares her to, George had been such a good friend, and she hated to see her friends suffer, especially Sam and George who have dealt with far over their deal of cards of grief, and suffering.  
  
"I was going to ask Bailey today..::sob::..if I could see her again.And I do, want...." He says softly unable to talk for a few seconds, he swallows a lump of new tears forming in his throat. "Can...you give me that ...blood test...because I need to find out...so, I can tell Francis, if ... I infected her."   
  
Grace nods. "Oh course, honey."  
  
He looks up at her. "Thank you, Grace." He gives her a small hug. She hugs him back. She wipes the tear tracks off his face.  
  
"We'll go do that right now." She says, and they walk to her lab. They faintly hear the phone in the command center. ring as they leave.  
  
(More to come)  



	10. ch. 10

Part 10  
  
Frances opens her eyes. She had been in bed a long time, and she was suprised her dad had let her sleep that long. She gets out of bed, and stretches, she wonders if her night with George had been a dream.She looks through her pocket, and finds his phone number. She should check if Dad's home though.  
  
She takes a long, hot shower first. She few seconds before lathering in the steam. It reminds her of the comfort, sleeping in George's arms had given her. She couldn't believe what her friends had told her, there is no way that man, who could move mountains with his passion, could ever be gay. Telling people he was great was the understatement of the existence of the world. She couldn't figure out what religion he was, during their talking, but she would happily join it, if he could move her so spritiual every time they had sex. She wonders why her dad never metioned him, besides he was the computer guy. Maybe he did, she really needs to listen more when he talks about work, there is no telling what she can learn about George. She hadn't learned much last night, he had been so kind just to let her let out everything that has been building up inside her for awhile. He was as he said a great listener. She wanted to listen to him though, something in his voice charmed her, and she was so fascinated by her. And he was so easy to please. She had never been allowed to explore someone that fast, and she had memorized every spot. She especially found that spot, where the people usually say the third eye, is cute. All she had to do was kiss him there, and he would do anything. It was his sweet spot, and he had touched in her emotions she had never felt. She doesn't know how she had been so lucky. She finishes her showers, thirty minutes later, dries off, and steps out. She gets dressed quickly.  
  
She goes to the kitchen and she finds a note. She reads it. "Got a case. Sorry, hon. I will see you later. I hope you enjoyed sleeping in late. I thought you might need it, I don't know what you did last night hon, but you were floating, and I would rather you sleep it off then go out and do something else. Coffee's hot in the pot. I will try not to come in too late. Love, Dad."She finds it cute today, and doesn't crumple it up like always. She hopes George will tell him what happens tonight. She really doesn't want to think this reaction came from her doing drugs -or- something. Though maybe any other day she would like him believing that, but not today.She wasn't going to yell at him about it though.She was going to speak calmly to him, and not call him names. She had turned over a new leaf, all because of one Mr. George Fraley. She wants to call him, though, but they have a case. Maybe he isn't really that busy. Now, is not the time, but she wants to hear his voice, even if she were to call , and hang up. "That's childish though." she scolds herself. She makes herself a cup of coffee, and goes into the living room. A book catches her eyes. "The Client," by John Grisham. She had always wondered why her father had all these books on crimes, and things related to the criminal world. She had noticed books like this on George's bookcases as well, especially books by this Grisham guy. Maybe they are on to something. She pulls the book out, and curls into her father's chair, setting the coffee mug, next to her, on the italian wood table, and opens the book. It will keep her occupied until dad gets back, -or- at least until its a safe time to call George. 


	11. ch. 11

Part 11  
  
Samantha Waters walks down towards Grace's lab.George is sitting up on the examination table.His feet dangling off. He looks sad and lost sitting their. His eyes a deep brick red, as if he had been crying. She could tell it wasn't an illusion, that he had been crying by the tears stains down his check. His eyes snap, as they realize Grace has injected him with a long syringe.  
"Oww, why must you get so much pleasure out of jamming me with that needle?" He asks trying to jerk back. Grace holds tightly to his shoulder as she removes the needle.Sam knocks on the glass part. Grace nods for her to come in.  
  
"Are you okay, George?" Samantha asks, staring into his brown eyes. She is greatly concerned for him, as is everyone else.That has to be one of the worst thing to find out on a case. She hands him a clean tissue from the open package in her pocket.  
  
"I hope so.Thanks." George says with a weak smile, taking the tissue.He wipes his face off, and blows his nose a little.He is not sure what he is expected to say, and he really isn't sure right now, he is experiencing too many emotions.He starts to roll up the sleeve on his navy sweater. He watches Grace store the blood sample in a vial, seal the vial, then put it in a plastic bag.  
  
"I'll send these off to the lab, and we will find out as soon as possible." Grace says and comes back to give him a pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Grace." He says softly. He gets up, and drops his tissue into a trash receptacal. Both women watch him do this. They are both deeply concerned for their friend. He walks back towards where Grace and Sam are.  
  
"No problem."She resists the urge to pinch his cheek. He is very cute sometimes, and she usually can't resist but today she will lay off him. He's had a long day.She gives him a reassuring smile instead.  
  
"I hate to do this, Georgie, but there has been another attack. Bailey wants to talk to you about something involving it." Samantha tells him. She gives him an "I'm sorry" smile. She was told to not give him details, and she has to try hard not to tell him. He nods, and slids off the table. She can't help but notice he looks crushed. He must think one hundred percent he was affected. This saddens her. Poor George.  
  
They walk back to the command center, a million questions going through her head, but she can't say any.She understand a little what he is going through, sometimes she has no hope that Jack will ever be stopped. He must still be in shocked a little. She has a feeling the test will come back negative. She doesn't know why. Just a feeling. She starts to open her mouth to say it, -or- something else comforting when they get to the command center.She feels bad about it, she should no what to say, she talks to victims a lot, but she doesn't know if George will give her a chance to talk. Maybe he needs a few days.  
  
He walks to his chair and slides in. He notices John and Malcolm gone, they must have gone to investigate the new attack. Grace comes into the command center a few seconds later. She sits next to George. He gives her a tiny smile. Sam sits in the other chair next to him.   
  
Bailey Malone looks on patiently. All three watch him. "I have an assignment for George, I need you to go undercover."  
  
George waits for him to finish. He is excited about going on field duty, but this doesn't sound good. He frowns a little.  
  
"We think the person responsible is Rich, and we need you to be bait and lure him in." Bailey says.  
  
George frowns. He is about to say something but doesn't. He doesn't even know where to begin. He is angry, but not at them, and he most certainly can not yell at them, for something that was his fault.His fault entirely. He should have used a condom, and this wouldn't had happened. But he had loved Rich, and he still did, and he hadn't expected their too be affairs, and definetly not the huge fight they had six months ago. And he certainly did not every expect he wuld one day have to explain to his boss, why his daughter was infected with the Aids virus.He had been running ways to say something in his head, since he noticed Rich on the suspect list, but ever situation ended with Bailey screaming at him, and coming after him with a letter opener.  
  
Bailey looks concerned at his agent. He has always took concern in their well being. And he won't abandon George now, even if the tests do become positive, but he is unsure how to react to George right now. The only thing it seems he can do is pray for George. Maybe Franny will come with him and light candles at the cathereal. He clears his throat softly. "Are you up to this?"  
  
(more to come)  
  



	12. ch. 12

Part 12  
  
Rich Warren unlocks the doors of his old apartment. He is suprised George hadn't changed the locks, but George was a busy person, and probably the thought had never crossed his mind. He shouldn't have had to change their locks, Rich should have just been more careful, and come back to him on his hands and knees. Rich could almost cry, George gave him everything he could ever need -or- want, he had known just when to cuddle him, when he needed to talk, and what mood he was in at all times. Even when George had been at work, and Rich would call him up. He knew what kind of day it had been, and he always knew when something was wrong. Rich had been a jerk, he had never been able to read George that well, it wasn't as if George didn't give him enough hints, but Rich had always been a "its my problem, my world" kind of guy.Rich frowns, why had he been such a jerk to George, he had been so right for him. George was just the type of person he had needed, and he had tossed him away like some old piece of newspaper, where one would tolerantly read of serial killers, and then ignore it. He opens it slightly, waiting for an alarm to sound. He had heard George had been robbed one day while he was at work, shortly after the gigantic fight, where Rich had stormed out, and vowed never to return. But here he was, he couldn't get this place out of his mind. It was his dream place, they said you could never return home, and this had been the only place where everything had felt right, it was home, and he had made himself not worthy to glimpse inside, it was some utopia, he could not have anymore, but needed it desparatly.No alarm rings, and Rich motions for Tomas, as he slides inside.  
  
Tomas from his postion in the hall, follows Rich, closing the door behind them. He gazes at the small entry way. A small painting greets them, a beautiful picture of a place in France. One you would see in a museum, -or- a very rich hotel. The colours were bright and grandeur, and did not seem to match what he had imagined. Rich didn't seem to be the type to appricate art. Next to the painting is a small black antique table, with a vase of real looking silk flowers, a golf bag with clubs is leaning against it casually. He still can't imagine Rich ever have living in this place. Even the wall paper with faint impressions of some middle eastern design, which was done delibrately to almost blend in with the beautiful oriential blue texture of the wallpaper. It was too carefully laid out, too together for this man with the pancake makeup. This lover must have a very organised mind, -or- really knew who to fool people when they first walked in. Tomas glances at Rich, who is gawking at everything in the apartment, for some bizarre reason, which Tomas doesn't even want to know, but it can't hurt to ask. "Did he change it too much for you?"  
  
"No, no, its exactly the same." He says aimlessly, and wanders into the main portion of the apartment. Tomas follows him. He gazes around the living room. It is not as formal as the hallway, he believes, with its art deco furniture, but its nice. It reminds him of one of those rooms from the seventies in a way, it even has a lava lamp, and bean bag chair in one corner. It was all very peaceful, from the crazy looking black bookcase, to the black tv, that still had rabbit ears, even the computer in the corner, looked liked it belonged from another era. Though he could tell the computer, was from this decade, but the room made it look otherwise. The stack of computer disks scattered on the white desk, next to the monitor didn't look supicious either. He gazed around the room one more time, noticing little piles of things like magazines scattered across an ottoman, and books stacked on the tv. A crossword puzzle spilled out from its book on the floor, near the beanbag chair. Though one knew they really were meant to be cleaned up, they did not distract you, and gave the room more character.  
  
Rich picks up a long sleeved white muslin shirt, from its postion on the couch arm. He sniffs it. He takes in the scent of George, and imagines him taking this off from a long day of work, and stretching on the red velvet couch, and using it at his pillow. George did that occasionally, there were pillows on the couch, some weird little multicoloured throw pillows, George had found at a flea market, that really matched the couch but sometimes he was just too tired to reach for one. After a long day of sitting in a chair all day, the shirts always clung to his back from the chair, and he always stripped them off then he walked in the door. Rich misses seeing that, he would always delibrately sat in the bean bag chair, waiting for him to come home, if Rich hadn't been working at the time. Sometimes, George would come in, sweat pouring down his face, and newly exposed chest, and when he saw Rich he would smile, say sweetly "Honey, I am home." Rich would answer back, sweetly, "I have been waiting for you, loverboy." and George would place his shirt neatly on the couch arm, and with happiness in his eyes come to him ,kicking his shoes and socks off a few feet from the chair, and sit on Rich's lap and they would cuddle in the beanbag chair, and talk about the day, -or- things until Georgie fell asleep in his arms. Rich frowns.   
  
He goes to the beanbag chair, now, beside it he bends down, and scoops up the pieces. "He is still trying to finish that Taj Mahal puzzle." He muses to himself. George had been trying to finish it for years, it wasn't that he was slow, its just everytime he resumed work on it, he was always drained, and didn't ever accomplish more than putting a couple of pieces together before falling asleep on the puzzle. Rich smiles as he remembers walking in here many times, seeing George stretched on the floor, his head on top of puzzle pieces sleeping away, soundingly. He puts the pieces in the box, and puts the box away. Rich turns to Tomas. "Come with me."  
  
Tomas nods, and Rich starts to walk towards the entrance, but turns down a hallway. Tomas follows.The hallway is very simple with no outstanding features, just a normal hallway, with its normal blue plushy carpet.He does notice the strong smell of aftershave drifting through it, as after this George fellow applies it, to his shaved face, he walks through the hallway. The sound of soft techo music is heard in the first door they pass on the right, faint smells of cooking aromas waft from it as well, it must be the kitchen. They continue down the hallway, and pass a open door on the left, and Tomas gazes into to find a small simple bathroom, which reminds him of one he has seen in turkey, except it has a shower unit, and not turkish bath. Rich opens the door across from it. Tomas glances into the room, the wood furniture has dust on it, which appears to have been there before God said "let their be light," The dresser against the wall, has drawers pulled out as if someone had been pulling things out in a hurry, a picture of a biker man from what appears like an original, hasn't been mint condition in a couple of decade, poster from the sixties, is coming off the wall, almost as if someone had tried to take it off. The bed looks supicious though, it is made neatly, like it hasn't been slept in for months. Playbills are scattered over the floor, and Tomas bends down to pcik up a picture of the cast from Cats, as he walks in. "Let me guess, your room?"   
  
"Shut up, and so what if this is my room?" Rich says angerlily. "This is where you will hide out, until I come get you."  
Rich leaves, closing the door behind him.  
  
Tomas shakes his head, he begins to pick up the playbills, and starts a neat stack on the bed, if hes going to be in here, he might as well clean it, it doesn't look like this George, probably doesn't even come near this room. He notices a small picture amongst the playbills. He picks it up.Someone had attempted to rip it in half but failed, miserably. A picture of Rich and a guy smiling, they are backstage at a show. Rich has his arm around the man, and it looks like a happy moment. This must be George, he thinks. He turns it over to the back. It has an inscription in small curving letters, Tomas wipes off some of the dust, and reads.   
"Rich, found this on one of the rolls of film, I had developed. Its from the Guys and Dolls show we saw in New York, where we had our first kiss. I thought you might like to keep it, and I am also using it as an excuse to tell you how much I love you. I have told you many times before, but you're the best thing that came into my life, after I lost Julie, and couldn't feel comfortable with women anymore. And I know a lot of people disapprove of me becoming gay. I was uncertain about it first, but I know I can never go back to women, I am too scared that they will die, as Julie did.I do know It is so rare for people to know more than one person killed in a car bomb.But I am just scared about it. You helped me to find the peace I needed. Thank you for coming in my life, and showing me, I can find my soul mate after all, and not worry about losing them. You are my lifetime partner, and I hope it never changes. Love your little Geo."   
  
(more to come)  
  



	13. ch. 13

Part 13  
  
George nods weakly. "I will do it. " He says softly. "I probably am infected anyway." He mumbles not meaning to say it outloud. He is frightening, and feels almost about to cry again. This has left his nerves, all on edge.  
  
Grace looks at him. "You said that out loud, you know."   
  
He frowns. He is unsure how to respond. Sam puts her arm around him, and whispers. "Its okay, George. None of think that you were infected, you shouldn't think that." He backs away from her.  
  
"I agree with Sam, I don't think you were. I think he was affected after you two broke up!"Her beeper goes off. "Your results just came in, we shall see whose right." She hurries off.  
  
"Why do you think you're infected?" Bailey asks, he sits across from George at the table.   
  
"Because I am an idiot.Because I didn't use a condom with Rich. I heard rumors about his affairs, but didn't heed them, and I loved him." he mumbles angrily. "And last night I slept with someone else, and you're going to kill me now, because I am an idiot!I loved Rich, and I still love him, and I can't believe hes doing this, but I know he is deep down.I hate myself for being such an idiot !And you're going to kill me" He puts his head in his hands.  
  
"Why would Bailey kill you?" Sam asks, concerned. She is confused by this, Bailey wouldn't kill him over this would he. She can't imagine what George is feeling, no matter how hard, she tries, it is too hard for her. He have a million things to deal with. And no matter how hard she tries she can not put herself in his shoes, she doesn't even know where to begin, to imagine how hard it would be to imagine you put someone in the postion where they die a painful and agonizing death.How it was to know a loved one, commited an ultimate betrayal, and given you a life sentence, a short one at that, for doing this.  
  
"I am not going to kill you, Georgie." Bailey says, he is about to lose his anger. He know he shouldn't, but why would George think he would kill him.  
  
"You will, because I didn't know about this before, and I slept with someone last night, and you're...." he stops he can't say anything else.  
  
"You slept with someone, okay, its good that you have started a new relationship, and I am sure if you were infected, you can easily explain it to the person. Tell them you made a mistake, and that you are sorry. I know you are. I won't kill you for being human. Why would I kill you?" He knows the younger man needs comfort, but this is an uncomfortable situation. His mind begins to think about why he would kill George over this. Was the person someone he knew? George was gay, so it couldn't be anyone in his daughters, -or- his ex-wife, -or- any of his previous girlfriends, it just couldn't be.  
  
"It was frances." He mumbles.  
  
"What was that?" Sam asks.  
  
"I slept with Frances last night!" George mumbles louder.  
  
"Frances? My Frances?" Bailey questions.He must have heard incorrectly. George gives a weak nod.  
  
"You what?!? You possible infected my eighteen year old daughter with AIDS!! SHe's 18!!! And You're suppose to be GAY!!! And you slept with MY 18 year old DAUGHTER!!! You're suppose to be GAY!!! And now you have gone STRAIGHT!! With my 18 year old daughter!!! She has Her WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER, AND YOU POSSIBLY INFECTED HER WITH THE AIDS VIRUS!!!" Bailey screams, jumping up from his chair. A million thoughts running through his mind. Most importantly, "How could he do this to me, to Frances, what kind of monster would do that?," not realizing it wouldn't have been intinial if George had infected Frances.  
  
"I'm sorry. " George answers, sounding frightened. "I was going to tell you, but then this happened, and I didn't have time to tell you, and I knew it was too late to ask if I can see her. I really screwed up." He starts to cry.  
  
"Bailey, you are overreacting." Sam tells Bailey. She tries to comfort George again, he allows her to put her shoulder around him this time. She brings him into a small hug, for a few seconds, but he pulls away again.  
  
"BUT YOU'RE...." Bailey starts.  
  
"Bailey, don't scream at him! I think he should be able to try the straight life, again, if he is ready, especially since he is clean!!" Grace says walking in. "You're going to have a heartattack, if you keep yelling like that.You had no need to yell at him, hes under a lot of stress right now. Between you and Rich and everything, I am suprised if he decides to give up dating all together!"  
  
"I am sorry, for losing my temper, George." Bailey says more calmly. He realizes how much of a wreck George must be in right now. It hits him, Grace had metioned the straight life again, he begins to wonder what it means, but he keeps his distance from it for now. He will ask George later, now is most definetly not the right time, especially when George needed support right now, and probably had not needed the screaming he had just gotten from Malone.  
  
"I really am sorry about that, its my own fault, I should have been more careful with Rich, and less trusting of him...and.." He can't finish. He continues to cry into his hands.Bailey had every right to scream at him, he was an idiot, and had really messed up. Then something hits him. "did you say I was clean, Grace?" he asks quietly.  
  
She walks towards him,kneels beside and pulls him into a tight akward hug, where he can't squirm out, and is almost halfway out of his chair. "You are clean, honey, the test was negative." She puts the paper in his hands. He pulls his hands away from his face, and reads over it six times before it hits him. He lays still in her arms for a second, trying to compose himself. "I love you, Grace!" he murmurs. He was free, he couldn't believe it, it was hard to believe.  
  
" I know you do honey." He pulls himself out of her embrace, sitting straight in the chair.  
  
Samantha hands him a tissue. He nods, and accepts it, and wipes his face off. It has been a long day, so many emotions running through his head, and he feels drained, but he felt a calm reassurance walks over him. He would almost child himself for being silly eariler, but in a way he had not been silly. He really had needed to cry, it just took this to get the floodgates open, he had been trying to hold back his feelings, and pretend to be perfectly alright, after Rich had yelled at him, George didn't give him enough attention, and he was running off to live with the Italian dancer. He had missed Rich, and it broke his heart, almost as much as it had when an hour before he was to get wed five years ago, he was informed, his fiance had been blown up in a car bomb explosion. George always tried to bottle up his emotions, everyone had enough problems, he could not bear to make anyone else's life more complicated.. In a way he was thankful for days like these, when he was find the breaking point, and was able to let himself be affected by things, which he should have let out months ago.  
  
A calm silence fills the command center for a few minutes, as Grace, Bailey, and Sam give George hugs that he has seemed to have badly needed since this whole thing broke out, almost an hour and a half ago. "We still have someone to catch." Bailey says softly,patting George's shoulder. "Would you still like to help us catch Rich, We can find a way to make sure he doesn't infect you If not, an if you are more comfortable, I can take you off the case.."  
  
George takes a deep breath. "I want to stay on, and I know a way you can make sure I don't get infected." He says, as Malcolm and John slip back into the command center from their investigation of the jewish museum.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. ch. 14

Part 14  
  
He is now Matthew Long, security guard, hired at Intenge Armoured Security systems to monitor apartments, including a one leased by a Mr. George Fraley. This amuses Jack, the one who is suppose to be making sure George doesn't get broken into, is easily broken into.He watches the living room, where the weasel is sitting in a green beanbag chair, doing nothing, but staring into space.He doesn't think this twerp has the guts to infect anyone else, he is actually suprised that he did in the first place.He has a plan, he has to wait for Mr. Fraley to get into his apartment, though, and who knows how long that will be.They might keep him late, because his beloved Rich is terrorizing people, that's okay. Jack is patient.   
  
He hears sounds behind him.People walking towards him, and talking. One sounds like that clown, John Grant.  
  
He listens. "Is this really necessary?" A high pitched masculine voice says. Jack knows this is the President of the company,J. Pate Intenge, a man with very little hair, and small wire rim glasses, that are almost glued to his face, even though he is always trying to push them in place, for some odd reason.  
  
"Yes, it is necessary, Mr. Fraley has agreed, he can't wear a wire, because of this mission, may require him to be searched. I am sorry, I can not give you anymore details then that." Grant replies. They step into the room, with Jack.  
  
"Long, you are relieved for the day." Mr. Intenge says nervously to Jack.  
  
"But, sir, two males have just entered Fraley's home with a key, don't..." Jack gets cut off. Jack frowns, they should never do that, they may end up like Long, who is hanging in the vents somewhere.  
  
"We don't have time for that. This is dectective Grant, he will be taken over security on Fraley's house, you may go home." Intenge answers, pushing at his stationary glasses.  
  
John's eyes turn to the screen, as the sound of keys are heard in the door, on one of the monitors.. "He can help me, if he wants, " John says noticing Rich in the living room, on the one where Jack was watching. Jack knows he can make his move now,he has been blessed with luck, he gets to kill the clown, before he kills the weasel.  
  
Mr. Intenge frowns, "Okay." He scurries away.  
  
Jack starts to pull out his gun, but John turns to him. "Why don't you continue watching the living room." Jack gives him a nod. Jack and John watch George into the hallway. He begins towards the living room.  
  
Jack turns away from a second and pulls some duct tape off the floor, from a nylon bag. As he does this he hears, "Hi, Rich."  
  
"Hi, Geo, I missed you." He hears as he pulls out some rope.  
  
John doesn't see the ropes, but he is getting odd vibes from this security guard.Jack stands up, pretending to stretch. "What are you, doing?" John manages to say before Jack puts tape around his mouth. He laughs in John's face. "Idiot," He says as he begins to delicately tie the rope around the chair and John.  
  
"I missed you, too, Rich, but..." Jack ties the rope tightly into a neat windsor knot.  
  
"Come hear, sweetheart, we need to talk." Jack ties John's hands wth the tape.  
  
"I don't know, Rich.How can I trust you, after..." Jack wraps John's ankles with the tape.  
  
"Please." Jack pulls out a knife, and gently slides the knife across John's neck.John's eyes close. Jack takes some of the blood, from the wound, wishing he had more time, and writes across the monitor, "I miss you, Sam."   
  
He pulls off his now bloodied blue jacket on top of John, who breathing seems to have stops and crawls out of the room through a vent on the ceiling.  
  
(more to come)   
  
  
  
  



	15. ch. 15

Part 15  
  
George lay against Rich's chest. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, Rich had made his choice, and had gotten himself sick, but George needed him. He still loved him, and he couldn't just forget him, and he most certainly could not block temptation. Four years he had spent with Rich, and four years, he had always had Rich when he needed him, he had always been there for Rich. He shouldn't be sitting in his lap, now, especially after what happened six months ago, but he needed this, he hadn't had anyone touch him, in six months, except for last night, and Rich needed him. Rich may have tried to abandon him, but he knew he still loved him, and it would break George's heart, when they had to take Rich to jail, but he needed this. He needed someone to hold him, it had been a long day.  
  
Rich sits contently, his arms wrapped around George's waist, his head resting on George's. He looks into George's brown eyes, not sure how he could have ever done this, they both needed to start, but both didn't know where to begin. Rich takes a deep breath. "I am so sorry, honey, I did things that were very bad. I shouldn't have left you, my life has just gotten out of control, since I broke up with you, you, you were my anchor." He kisses the top of George's hair. "You gave me everything I could ever need -or- want and I was so mean to you, how come you could you live with me."   
  
"I loved you. I still do." George comments, gazing up.  
  
"I know, I love you, too, I have put you through so much, and I shouldn't have done that, especially after the grief you went through after Julie's death, and I know you still miss her, and I was the one to convience you, you were gay, because...." Rich begins to cry. The tear drops fall into George's hair. Rich pulls him tighter against him. George struggles a little so he can actually breathe. Rich realeases him a little. "I am so sorry...George, I am sick, and I injected people with my sickness, so I could get you back, I was going to hold you hostage, so, I can get them to drop the charges on me infecting those people, then we could live together, but, I can't anymore, I missed you George, and I can't..I know I can't have you. I can't do any more harm to you, I have done so much, and you don't know how sorry I am." He cries into George's hair. George takes his hand.   
  
He doesn't know what to say. He frowns a little, he has so much he needs to say to Rich, but he can't. He doesn't know how to say it now.   
  
"Please, say something, Geo, you're scaring me, I need you to say something."  
  
"I...I...don't know what to say. I've had so much to think about today, I don't want to think about this right now, I just want to sit here in your arms, and ..." He buries his head, deeper into Rich's chest.   
  
"Okay, we can do that for now, but I need you to forgive me, Geo, please forgive me." Rich says, wrapping his arms tighter around George.  
  
"I..I.." He is interupted by a knocking on the door. George doesn't move, and neither does Rich. They wait.   
  
The knocking starts again. George slides out of Rich's arms. "I will get it." He says softly, and walks to the door.  
  
(more to come) 


	16. ch. 16

Part 16  
  
Bailey is pacing the command center room floor. Grace and Sam sit in two chairs, watching him. They all appear nervous, and worried, and they have every right to be."John should have reported in by now." Bailey thinks. He is starting to get really worried. He usually is very patient when waiting, but not today.He wants to do something, preferably ring Rich Warren's neck for all the crap hes put the team through, and its only been today.What did George see in him? This assignment was striking a deep cord in Bailey. The VCTF was as close as he had gotten to family, besides Frances, since the divorce. He truly felt for these people and this hurt him.Ever since he the attacks had started at three, Bailey had been worrying about watching members of his "family" die, and then when he had found out he might have to watch both George and Frances go through that fate, he almost couldn't hold back the tears. Instead, of crying though, he had changed his sadness into anger, and yelled at George, which he shouldn't have done.He knew he shouldn't have, yet, he had, and it cut into his heart when George had burst into tears. Bailey could not imagine what it felt like for someone you loved to betray you so much.Bailey had just been so worried about Frances, she was just getting her life in order, he had forgotten George had a lot of his life left, too. Bailey had apologized, but he still felt bad about it, he would have to write George a note -or- bring him some chocolate, when this was all over. Then maybe this wouldn't trouble Bailey's conscience. George had never delibrately set out to put Frances in this postion, and Bailey knew that. He had overreacted, today just seemed the day for overreacting. It must be a full moon. Bailey thinks of something, he think, when this whole thing blows over, he will give George and Frances permission to date each other. He had a set of opera tickets for an opera next week. He'd give it to them. George wasn't that bad of a guy, and he had already seen a change come about in Frances somewhat from their meeting last night. Though, he would ask them, if they had to had intercourse, to use a condom, -or- wait till they were married. Not that they would get married, but after today, he wanted to emphasize safety to both of them. And he thinks George will not comment on this, but comply. With the fear he had had today, he would probably insist on it. Bailey looks at the phone, waiting for it to ring. "He should have reported in by now." He mumbles, referring to John. John not reporting in, was irrating him, and starting his supicions to rise again.Red flags popping up all over in his brain.  
  
"I'm sure, he would if something had happened, maybe Rich hasn't gone to George's apartment yet."Grace answers. She was getting worried about George herself, but she knew he was a big boy, and he knew how to handle himself, most of the time. And John, being so against gays as he was, would probably intervene, if Rich and George were cuddling, and he would have most definetly have called if Rich had tried to kiss George. George probably would not kiss Rich on the lips, especially if he liked Frances now, like he had said he did, he would not want to risk it.  
  
The elevator chimes, and the door slides open before Bailey can respond to this. Frances Malone steps out of the elevator. She gives Bailey a big smile. "Hi, Daddy."   
  
Bailey pulls her into a hug, he had been so worried about her safety earlier, and this was a happy suprise."Why are you here?" He says after they share a long embrace.  
  
Frances is a little confused by his heightened protectiveness, but it feels good to get a hug from him. "I wanted to talk to you about something.If, you're not busy."  
  
Bailey nods, "I think I can manage a talk with you. Would you like to do it here, -or- in my office." He had something he needed to tell her, too. He wanted to let George handle it, but he might not be up to it, and she did need to know. He just hoped he didn't complicate things between her and George. He was sure, she would probably understand, it was not George's fault, and she would have the sense not to blame him.  
  
Frances looks around the command center. Noticing only Grace and Sam, she gives a titling look down the hall. "Hi, Sam, Hi Grace, where's George?" she asks.  
  
He knows she is looking for him. "He's on assignment. "  
  
"We can talk in here, I don't mind if Grace and Sam listen, then." She really wished George was here, and finds it odd, hes on assignment, but it must have been important. "But first did George tell you we met last night at a cafe?" She sits in a chair next to Sam, where George's laptop sits harmlessly.  
  
"Yes, he did." Bailey sits across from her.  
  
"Then, hes already asked you, good, what do you think then." She rubs her fingers along the laptop, softly, tracing its features, while still looking up at Bailey.  
  
"I am thinking the relationship over, but there is something, I need to tell you Frances." Bailey says.  
  
"Do you think it is wise to tell her, I am sure George will tell her on his own." Sam answers.  
  
"She does have a point, Bail, they should discuss this on their own terms." Grace comments.  
  
"Tell me what? " Frances asks eagerly, wondering what is going on.  
  
"Maybe I should tell her then, Bail, I know more about the whole situation then you guys, since it doesn't start with Rich." Grace comments.  
  
"Okay." Bailey comments.  
  
Grace takes a deep breath. She knows it may not touch Frances as much as if George told the story, he had an interesting way of storytelling, that can make emotions, set into people, as they fit the story, but she would get the point. "This really all started about five years ago. George was engaged to be married to a charming young woman named Julie Winters. This was when we all worked at the Atlanta, PD. They were a cute couple, and had been together eight years. Julie worked with me in forensics, George in communications. I was to be one of the bridemaids at the wedding.It was going to be a jewish wedding, with a reception to suit Julie's catholic parents afterwards. It was set for saturday, and they both had to worked the friday before. George came by at seven, to see if she wanted a ride home, we had both been busy with a series of autopsies and she had a couple of things to finish. She said "that it was okay, she would catch a ride home herself, and she would see him at ten the next day, and that she hoped he was as excited as she was about tomorrow." He said he was and, would see her tomorrow. I was just leaving at the time, and I told them both goodbye."She takes a deep breath,trying to control herself, this story always makes her cry, " When I got outside, my cell phone went off and Mason told me he couldn't come and pick me up. George offered to drop me off at home. I accepted. As we were on the road, I could tell he was jittery and nervous. We had a discussion about wedding jitters.He dropped me off at my house, and I told him I'd see him tomorrow. Me and Mason got their early at the temple,about eight am, and we found George pacing. He said Julie hadn't showed up yet. His female relatives were having a fit, she was suppose to be their at seven, since she had an elobrate dress, and they had to run her through the ceremony. He was nervous, he had the feeling something had gone wrong.Mason told him not to worry, that she wouldn't stiff him. His father came in, tapping him on the shoulder, saying he had a call from work, and that he wished he would take it quickly, and ask them not to call again. He goes into a room close by to answer it, making a comment about always having to work. A few seconds after he answers the phone, we hear him break into a loud sobbing. I hear him ask the person on the other end if he was sure, several times, each time a bit angrier. He slams the phone down, and comes back into the main room. "The wedding is off, everyone go home!!!" he shouts. He turns to leave, but I grab his shoulder. "What happened?" I ask. He falls into my arms and begins crying. "Julie was killed in a car bomb explosion......" I hear through his sobs....."  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. ch. 17

Part 17  
  
George peeks through the small hole on the door. He notices John Grant standing on the door stoop. Why in the world is he out there? He is suppose to be monitoring the apartment.The cuddling must have thrown him off his rocker, he isn't really that supportive of George's sexual preference. George watches John shift his eyes down the red carpeted hallway, and is about to raise his hand to knock again, when George opens the door. "What are you doing here?" George asks him surprised.He figures it was the cuddling that drove him here, it would have to have been.But it was ridiculous to come over because of cuddling, but John always had been touchy about certain subjects.  
  
"Can't I come over, and visit a friend, buddy-boy." John asks through one of his fake charming smiles.  
  
George frowns a little, something seems strange about him. He noticed hes changed his tie as well, which seems a little odd. "Why would you be visiting now, didn't you have work you needed to finish?" George asks, trying to distinguish the tiny little pictures entwined in the blue fabric of his new tie. He notices thorns, then it hits him, a rose. A rose, but John doesn't even like flowers, why would he wear a tie with a rose? It strikes George as really peculiar, and he begins to get red flags thrown up in his mind, but he isn't sure why.  
  
"I came to visit because I love you." John says flashing another fake smile.  
  
Then, it hits George, the roses, the fake smiles, the I love you, his eyes widen, he should have known it before, he shouldn't have opened the door, what is he going to do now. His brown eyes widen, and he takes a small step back. "You...You're....You're not John...you're...Ja...." He can't say it. He can't believe Jack is standing outside his apartment door. George takes another step back. It doesn't hit him, he could shut the door and lock it, but that might have made things worse.  
  
"If, I am not John, who am I mousy." John says approaching him.  
  
"Jack." George whispers, taking a bigger step back.  
  
"Oh, you actually do possess some intelligence, and you don't get off your computer screen. Hoe amusing, mouse." Jack says with a smile. He steps forward again, closing the door behind him.  
  
George inches back again, this time hitting the golf clubs, and tumbling to the four with them. They make a loud clanking noise as the fall to the floor. A cracking is heard as well, when George's vertebrate connects loudly with a nine iron. Rich runs into to see the commotion. Jack pulls out an FBI issued glock, pointing it at Richard. "Hello, Richard.Get back into the living room, -or- George will die!" He turns the gun on George.  
  
Rich runs back into the living room, frightened. He doesn't want to see George die, he hopes this person will not just shoot George.Rich knows the man looks familiar, but he can't place it. He sits back in the bean bag chair, realizing its one of George's co-workers, not liking this one bit.  
  
"Get up!!!" Jack calls to George. George scrambles up. "Pick them up!!!" He yells to George, kicking him in the stomach, as he stands. George bends down and awkwardly picks them up, stuffing them into the bag, he sets the bag back against the table. Jack grabs his collar, and pulls him around the golf clubs, so he doesn't knock them over again.Jack is breathing into his face, heavily. "Do you want to die? Not a word, respond with a nod, -or- shake of the head." George shakes his head.  
  
"Do you want to see Richard die?" Jack shakes him harshly as he says this, almost choking George. George shakes his head sharply again.   
  
"Do you know what he did to my Samantha?" He says louder, and angrier spitting in George's face. George shakes his head slightly, trying to struggle for air, as Jack's hand closes tighter around his neck.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WEB SITE HE HAS FOR YOU, WHERE HE CALLED SAMANTHA A TRAMP?" Jack says shaking him even harder, George begins to see stars and can barely hear Jack. He tries to shake his head weakly, but he can't.   
  
"DO YOU THINK SAMANTHA IS A TRAMP?" He asks, slamming George hard against the wall. George can't respond, he feels blood dripping into his mouth, from a newly acquired head wound. He tries to shake his head, but can't. "DO YOU?"   
  
"N...No." George mumbles softly. Jack drops him, and he slides to the floor, leaving a trail of blood from the head wound. He struggles to keep his eyes open.  
  
"RICHARD!!!! COME AND GET GEORGE AND BRING HIM TO THE LIVING ROOM, WE HAVE A TRIAL TO START, SOON. I HAVE TO GET SOMEONE!!!!!" It echoes through the apartment, as Jack bellows. Richard runs in, and almost burst into tears seeing George crumbled in a heap, knowing this is all his fault in some way. Jack steps away from him, and starts towards Rich's room. "PUT HIM ON THE COUCH!"   
  
Rich helps George to his feet. "Are you okay, honey?" Rich asks concerned.   
  
"Did you make a web site for me, and call Sam a tramp somewhere on it." George says struggling to his feet.  
  
Rich nods. He wants to add something, but doesn't.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" George says nodding his head towards the departing Jack, he wipes blood out of his eyes.  
  
"John G...."  
  
"Jack of All Trades! We are going to die now, because you did that!" George mumbles, stumbling to make it to the living room. Rich tries to help him stand, but George doesn't allow it. He makes it to the couch and sits, Rich sits next to him, and George scoots away.   
  
A few seconds later, Jack comes back in with Tomas. George frowns, not even wanting to know who this is. Damn, he should had gotten the locks changed.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  



	18. ch. 18

Part 18  
  
Marcus Peyton walks down the hall, container of coffees in his hands, and bag of chocolate croissants in his teeth. He walks quickly, he senses something has happened in the back of his mind, but he really can't place it. John must be having a fit, Marcus hasn't been gone for too long, but if Rich came to the apartment, and He and George are doing anything that looks loving, John will have a fit. Marcus, was not gay, but he would not hold anything George did with Rich,-or- any other male he choose, against him. George had chosen this path, and if its what made him happy, who was Marcus to say anything against it. He knew knowing the situation that George would do nothing too x-rated, right now. Though, he is sure, even if they were only cuddling John would be getting goosebumps. But John had volunteered for the same reason, Marcus had, because George was their friend, and he needed their help. He had also been through enough today, and it was time to bring Rich Warren down, for hurting George and for the others he had terriorized, today.  
  
He opens the door to the video room with his hip. He expects some remark from John as he walks in. Marcus notices the situation when he is first able to walk in. He sets the coffee and bag down quickly, and checks John's pulse. Its there, but barely, and hes lost a lot of blood. He picks up the phone nearby, and gets a secretary. "Call an ambulance!We have a possible corpse on our hands!!!" he shouts into the phone, and hangs up.  
  
He notices the messege "I miss you, Sam." on the screen which reveals, John walking into the living room with a man, with slicked back black hair. Rich and George are on separate ends of a small balck couch.   
  
"John" pushes the person unto the floor. "Sit in a chair!" Marcus hears, as he begins to cut the tape and rope binding John.  
  
John flutters his eyes opens. He gives a slight cough. His eyes stare at the screen. "He dressed up as me..." He says with a small laugh that hurts his throat.   
  
"Be quiet, you've losted a lot of blood and it will make you weaker." Marcus tells him.  
  
"NOW, the trial will begin, what's your full name?" 'John' asks, coming towards Rich.   
  
"Richard Warren." He answers quietly. He starts to inch closer to George on the couch, but decides against it.  
  
"Why would he be putting Rich on trial?" Marcus wonders out loud. John shakes his head feebly.  
  
The phone rings, Marcus picks it up. "Ambulance on their way sir." The secretary answers.  
  
"Okay." Marcus says, and hangs up. "We're going to get you to a hosptial, and I'll let Bailey and the other know what's going on, and we will get both Jack and Rich today."   
  
John nods, and his eyelids flutter close again. Marcusnotices a vent above John's head open, and a piece of rope hanging down, dripping with blood. " Be right back." He tells John. He goes out to get the security guard, so he has a witness when he pulls the rope down. A guard rushes back with him, he tells the secretary to see the hospital can aquire two stretchers. She nods her head of mousy brown hair, and picks up the phone. The guard and Marcus race back, the guard stays by the door, and his intense blue eyes gaze up, as Marcus slips on a pair of gloves, and pulls down the end of the rope, very carefully, slowly something begins to scrap along the vent loudly, and soona mutilated body,bloated, and blue, swings softly next to John and Marcus, as a cascade of dry ice crumbles down to the ground.  
  
(more to come) 


	19. ch. 19

Part 19  
  
Franny frowns, "Are you sure? This whole thing is true, how does...how can. I don't understand how he could live like that." She says,uunsure how to state things. How can she help a person through things like that, how can she cope with that much pressure. She wouldn't even know where to start, and she doesn't want to do that to George, to abandon him, but she won't be able to deal with him, right now, she has so much else to deal. Before anyone can answer her, the phone rings.  
  
Bailey picks it up. "Malone?"  
  
"This is Peyton, I am at the hospital with John, it seems Jack has decided to go after George and his roommate, and almost killed John because of it, he had disguised himself as the security guard wattching George's apartment, and now Jack, disguised as John is holding some type of trial against Warren.There is a third hostage as well, whom we are trying to identify." Marcus answers in one breath.  
  
"How fast can you get to George's apartment?" Bailey asks, trying to digest all this new information.  
  
"On my way now, I just wanted to make sure John got their before he bled to death, and to make sure the guard Jack killed got to the morgue." Peyton switches the ear his cell phone is on.   
  
"Okay, I going to send backup, and we will meet you there shortly, is anyone watching the monitors now?" Bailey says getting up from the chair, he is trying to figure out what kind of trial Jack could be holding for Warren, and why Warren, he doesn't see how Rich has anything to do with Sam, except maybe through George.  
  
"Atlanta, Pd, they will keep us informed. "  
  
Both of them hang up at the same time. "Jack is holding George, Richard, and a third unknown person hostage in the apartment. John is in the hospital, because Jack almost killed him."  
  
"There's something else isn't there Bailey, something that seemed odd for Jack to do, I heard it in your voice." Sam asks.  
  
"Yes, Jack is holding a trial for Rich."  
  
"Why?" "Can I go with you guys, Dad?"   
  
"I don't know why, and no, I would prefer you don't." Bailey says, heading towards the elevator, dialing backup as he does.   
  
Sam and Grace follow him, Sam a little slower behind Grace. Sam is trying to figure out why Richard could be on trial, she doesn't even know him that well, George is the only one connected to her, through Work, but the only things she knows about Richard she picked up from George. Why would Jack be doing something to Richard? Was he changing his M.O. of killing only people who have something to do with her? She also hopes that John is alright, and she especially hopes George hasn't been hurt, yet, and that Jack won't hurt him, hes been through enough today.  
  
"I feel really bad for George." Grace comments, when the elevator hits the ground floor.   
  
Bailey, finished calling back up, steps out. "I do, too, and I hope we make it their in time, and catch both Jack and Rich. They both deserve long jail sentences."  
  
(more to come) 


	20. ch. 20

Part 20  
  
Jack paces the room. "What is your name?" Jack says turning to Tomas sitting in the beanbag chair.   
  
"Tomas Alverez." He states quietly, wondering what the hell is going on. He is unaware that Jack is a serial killer, but he senses danger.  
  
"Okay, now, your full name is George Jacobi Fraley, isn't that correct, -or- would you like me to use your real jewish last name for this trial, the one your family had before they came to America." Jack asks, turning to George.  
  
"Fraley is my legal name." George answers, very quietly, trying to stop the sensation he has to fall asleep. His head is spinning, and he is finding it hard to focus on to Jack. He wonders when this nightmare will end, and wishes it only were one, and he could end it soon by waking up.  
  
"Okay. Now we have established everyone's names. This is the trial against Rich Warren, for indecent acts to one Samantha Waters. The Honorable Jack O' Trades proceedding. All rise." Jack tells them all. Rich stands up, and George pulls himself up painfully, Tomas follows almost gets stuck in the beanbag chair a second as he scrambles up to stand. Rich glances at George for a second, and frowns, he knows George is suffering from vertigo, and doesn't know how he is able to stand up, without support. It marvels him, the power George can force himself to have sometimes.  
"You may be seated." They do as he says, and sit once more.George, almost collapsing onto the couch. "Are you the consel for Mr. Warren?" Jack asks George.   
  
George glances at Rich, Rich gives him a smile.He thinks for a moment, how can he do this. He can't abandon Rich, yet, Rich abandoned him, and he really wants no part of trying to explain to Jack of all people, that what Rich did was just. How can he defend him, he hadn't even seen the website.   
  
Jack noticing his faltering, smiles. "If you would like to see the crime, before you decide, I, as Honorable, O Trades, will surely allow this. Under one condition."  
  
George sighs inwardly. He cannot even imagine the condition. "Which is what?"  
  
"When you look at it, you do not face it towards anyone, The Honorable Judge has seen more than his share of it.Unless, you don't find that reasonable, Mr. Fraley." Jack says with a fake smile. "Then, we can easily settle this manner in a much quicker way."  
  
"Its reasonable."   
  
"Go get your laptop, then."   
  
George gives a weak nod, and then scurries out of the room, to his bedroom. As he enters, the soft blue sheets on the bed call to him, and he has to struggle not to fall into them. He knows Jack will not hear of it, and if he tarries too long in his room, the deaths may get more violent. He frowns, wishing he didn't feel suffocated by a madman's time. He thought when he had found Rich had AIDS that it had been the worse feeling in the world. He wished he could think of a plan, to make this all go away, but he couldn't, and this made him sad. He had needed Rich, and Rich had most definetly needed him, but he had turned away. Rich had turned away, and now, that he realizes the damage, hes done, its too late. George grabs the canvas bag with his laptop in it, with a frown, and tries to hurry against the spinning shag carpet. His eye drifts out the window as he is about to head out of the room, is he hallcunating, -or- could that really appear to be his salvation out there. He blinks. He isn't hallcunating.   
  
(more to come)  
  
  



	21. ch. 21

Part 21  
  
"Okay, we have the permeters surrounded. Let's move in.You all know the plan!" Bailey says, to Grace, and Sam. They nod, and they begin advancing quickly towards the building. Bailey moving around the back to take the fire escape, Sam, and Grace taking the elevator in the lobby.   
  
Sam, and Grace rush through the lobby quickly, bypassing, the super's office. They do not have time to give her an explanation of what is going down. They are lucky that the elevator is on the ground floor, and they do not have to wait for it, when they press the button. The doors slide open, and they slide in. Grace presses five even before the doors can close all the way.  
  
"I'm worried about George." Sam says, when the elevator starts moving up.  
  
"I am, too, doll, believe me, I am. He's been through a hell of a lot today, I don't see how anyone could not be worried about him." Grace says, as the elevator doors open, and they quickly walk to room 515. They knock on the door.  
  
"Go see who it is!" Jack nods at George, now looking at Rich's website. George closes the computer, and hurries to the door.  
  
He checks the peephole. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Who is it?" Jack calls.  
  
"Sam and Grace!" "Georgie, let, us in, honey!!!" POUND POUND.  
  
"DO NOT LET THEM IN!!! IF, SO, I WILL KILL RICHARD!!!NOW, GET YOUR JEWISH ASS BACK IN HERE, IDIOT." George frowns. He goes back into the living room, though, sadly. A cat's meowing is heard outside, at the back door, and he wonders if he can get Jack to let the cat in. That may be pushing it. Jack points the glock at him. "Now, will you be, Mr. Warren's counsel."  
  
The cat meows louder. "Can we let the cat in, please?" Rich asks, becoming concerned. He hasn't seen him in six months, but he misses the cat, and it rips at his heart, for him to be left in the heat.  
  
"NO!!!!You may not let the cat in!!!"  
  
Sam and Grace begin pounding on the door again. The cat meowing louder. Jack is getting frustrated by this, and he shoots a bullet right into George's computer. "YES -OR- NO?"  
  
"MEOW!!!! ME-EE-OOOOW!!!!" The cat begins scratching on the back door.  
  
"Georgie!!!Georgie, Let us in!!!!" Is heard from the front door.  
  
"Can, we let the cat in please, that's a glass door, and he will hurt his claws." Rich calls.  
  
"NO!!!" He keeps the gun pointed at George. "YES, -OR- NO, MR. FRALEY?"   
  
"MEOW!!!ME-EEE--EE--OOW!!"SCRATCH SCRATCH "Please, can we let him in!"  
"GEORGE, Let us in please, we know your in there." POUND POUND." "MOOOWWWW!!!!MEOOOOOOOWWW!!"SCRATCH SCRATCH"He's hurting himself." "Come on, George, let us in!" POUND POUND. "MEOW!!! ME-OOOOOW!!! MEOW!!!" SCRATCH SCRATCH. "We have CHOCOLATE,Georgie." POUND POUND.  
  
"BANG!!!!!" "CRASH!!!!" Glass shatters as Jack jumps out the window. Rich runs to George, who is crumbled in a heap on the ground. "GEORGIE!!!" The back door is forced open and Bailey rushes in.   
  
Rich pulls George into his lap, stroking his brown hair. "Are you okay, did he shoot you, please tell me you are alright, and not hurt." George begins deeply sobbing.Bailey kneels next to them, concerned for George.  
  
"I wasn't shot...but I am not alright." He begins sobbing harder. Rich pulls him into a hug.   
  
"My poor, poor, baby!!!" He whispers soothingly in his ear.   
  
George swallows a lump in his throat. "Bail...go let..." He can't finish. Bailey understands what he means, and rushes to unlock the front door.   
  
"Did the guys on the street catch Jack when he jumped through the window?" Sam asks.   
  
"Negative." Bailey says sadly. They walk into the living room. Bailey notices for the first time, the hole through the Monitor on George's main computer on the desk, near the wall, right behind where George had been standing.Bailey and Grace kneels down next to George, and Sam looks around the room. She wonders if this whole plan had been a mistake. She gives a brief glance to Tomas, who has seemed to have gone into shock, for a second -or- two.  
  
"George, I really hate to do this, but I am going to have to put Richard, under arrest for the events earlier.You know that don't you?" Bailey says, patting George's back.   
  
George pulls himself from Rich's embrace and gives a weak nod.  
  
"I can give you two a few minutes if you would like to say goodbye." Bailey offers.  
  
"I should have said good bye, six months ago." George whispers. He gives Rich a kiss on the forehead. "You can take him.Goodbye, Richard, please, try and behave yourself in prison."   
  
Rich frowns. "I am sorry, for all of this, I.. I almost got you killed, more than once, and I had no reason, too, I love you." He stands, and bends down and kisses George where his third eye, might be if he had one,his "sweetspot" "I am ready to go."  
  
George looks up at Grace. "You really did bring me some chocolate, right?"  
  
She gives him a nod, and pulls a chocolate bar out of her purse.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. ch. 22

part 22  
Two days later 1:30 p.m.  
  
Bailey picks up the phone in his office. "Hello,...Oh, I see,... Thank you.. I will tell him." He frowns as he hangs up the phone. This is not news, he wants to hear. He walks into the command center, he notices a courier leaving, after handing George a piece of paper, folded, which appears to have his name written on it in Franny's loopy lettering.He gives a little smile, maybe him telling George this news will be carried on the wings on a new relationship. The last two days, had been somewhat dull, and he had in a way been anxious to see how George's and Frances's romance worked out. They both needed it at a time like this. George had been working though, the last two days, he was always like that, trying to keep busy for the good of the team, also, because everyone could tell in a way he was afraid to go back to his apartment, because of the events that had transpired.Though, Bailey did know they had gone out to lunch, yesterday. Bailey clears his throat as he comes up, behind George.  
  
George turns around, his expression a little sad. "What is it Bailey?"  
  
"I need to tell you something, some bad news."  
  
George frowns. "Is it about Frances dumping me, I already know she planning too, I don't even have to open this to know its a "Dear John" letter, I don't think shes a coward because she can't do it in person, will you tell her that?"  
  
Bailey is caught off guard. He sits next to George. "That wasn't it. I will tell her, though. I hadn't even know about that, I am sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"I know, I feel a little responsible, but there is something else. "  
  
"Oh?" George raises his eyebrows. He notices an expression of concern, forming on Bailey's face. He frowns deeply. "Its something bad, isn't it? Something I will react badly to."  
  
Bailey nods. "I am really sorry to tell you this, but I just got a call from the Atlanta PD, and it seems they went into check on Rich this morning to take him to his arraingment, and....he had somehow gotten his sheet tied around a sprinkler outside the cell...and.."  
  
"He's dead isn't he." George asks, all emotion draining from his voice.  
  
"Yes, I am really, sorry, they said he address his suicide note to you, and they will be bringing it to you, once they are done with it."  
  
George gives a weak nod.   
  
"We are giving you a few weeks, off, I think you deserve them now, and don't tell me, No, again. You need to take time off." Bailey says softly.  
  
George gives a weak nod. "I don't think I could even do anything to help now, I feel useless, like someone ripped me apart, but numb." He says softly.  
  
"I know how it feels, and we are all here to support you." Bailey gives him a hug.  
  
A ding is heard behind them, as the elevator opens, and another courier steps out of the elevator. Bailey and George look up at him. "I am looking for a Mr. George Fraley?" The seductive blond asks the two.  
  
"I am him."  
  
She walks towards him, with her brown clipboard. "I have a package for you, from Atlanta Police Department.Sign here, please." She says, pointing to a thin line with an x at the beginning. He scribbles his name. She slides him an envelope, and walks back to the elevator, getting in as Sam and Grace, coming from lunch step out.  
  
"Bailey, would it be too much to ask for someone to drive me home?"George asks.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asks,with a smile to them both, watching George lay the envelope on top of the folded piece of paper.  
  
"Rich commited suicide." Bailey answers noncommitally. "No, it is not asking much to have someone drive you home. We'll have someone drop your car off sometime later, today."  
  
George nods. He picks up the two letters.   
  
"Did you say what I think you said, Malone?" Grace asks, shocked, unsure, if she really heard that.  
  
"Did you?" Sam asks.  
  
"What, I said someone would drive George home, and we would return his car." Bailey says.   
  
"I think they were commenting on how you told them the news you recieved today." George comments softly. He turns his full attention on Sam and Grace. "Rich did commit suicide, and I am going home. I have two notes to read."  
  
"I am sorry, Georgie, are you okay?" Sam says, sympthatically. She goes to give him a hug.  
  
"You said two letters, why two?" Grace asks.  
  
"I will be okay, I just need to deal with this on my own, and Frances wrote me a break up letter."  
  
"That's terrible!"  
  
George nods.   
  
"We're all behind you, George."Sam comments.  
  
George nods, softly, in a way to say he knows.   
  
"I can give you a ride home, George, if Bailey doesn't mind losing me a few more minutes." Grace offers, because her car keys are still in her hand.  
  
Bailey nods. "Let's go, kiddo,then." Grace says.   
  
(More to come)  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Ch. 23

Part 23  
  
"Dear George,  
I know this might not be the best time, and things haven't been going so hot for you. And you don't know how sorry I am. I really like you, George, and in the short time, I've known you, you have been a big influence on me. You are a great listener, and you are an expert in bed. Its not that I don't like, I do like you, I love you, and now is not the best time for this, but, I'm still a kid, and you should, no you deserve better. I am sorry, I can't be supportive, You especially need someone right now, but I can't provide it. Maybe in a few years, you will take me back when I grow up.......  
-Much love, and hopes of a better life,  
Frances Malone"  
  
"Dear Geo,   
I love you. I am so sorry. You can't know how sorry I am. I need you, Geo, you are my strength. I do not deserve you though, you deserve so much better. I have hurt you so much, and put you through so much. You need someone to be your rock, your pillar of strength. Instead, you get stuck with people who become dependive on you. You are the greatest, most humane person, I have ever known. The only thing you ever did to hurt me was to try to save people's lives through your work, as all the people working with you do. You don't deserve some person who never fully grew up, like me, you and your co-workers deserve medals. I have never loved anyone as much as I have you, Geo. You were always so sweet to me, and always, always there when I needed you. Please forgive me for failing you....  
- Thank you so much for coming into my life,   
Your little cupcake,  
Rich."  
  
George folds both letters back to the way they were, placing them neatly in a stack of letters. He should just throw the whole stack away, he really doesn't need to whole onto them. All letters of people when they broke up with him. He frowns, Rich's isn't really a break up letter, and it will probably always effect him more than the rest. He ties a ribbion around them, and places them in a box. The only thing, he ever kept neatly. A box of memories. Bits of his shattered heart. He sets the box neatly back in his closet, and looks for the tissue box. He dries his eyes, deciding to go listen to the radio. He feels like doing something, but he isn't sure, so he might as well. He walks into the living room, and picks up a little portable with batteries, and takes it over to the beanbag chair. He sits down in it. He hears the cat walking around in the kitchen, but the cat eagerly bounds towards him, when he turns on the radio. The cat jumps in his lap, and George strokes his fur with one hand, as he tries to get in a station with the other. The first clear song he gets is a techno song he and Richard used to dance to. He frowns. He flips the station.   
  
"This is Cool 100, oldies." He hears the announcer say. He decides what the heck, who knows when he will get in a station from Orlando again. He used to listen to Oldies a long time ago.  
  
He hears a familliar Beatles song start to play, but instead of changing it. He decides to sing along, changing the words to suit his situation.  
  
"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Suddenly, I am not half the man I use to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday, came suddenly.  
Why they had to go, I don't know, they didn't say.  
I said something wrong and I long for yester-day...  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now, I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday...."He shuts it off, not wanting to hear the second verse repeated again. He sets the radio down, and strokes the cat's fur with both hands. The cat purrs loudly in his lap.Soon, kitty is sleeping peacefully.  
"The good thing, boy, is I don't fear death anymore, What ever sins, I've commited, I've spent my time in Hell." He murmurs more to himself then the cat.  
  
The End!!!!  
  
  
Author's end notes/ dedication : Thank you everyone who read this. I especially want to thank, God, for given me the talent to write, and my beta reader, Jordan_Radcliffe, who got me interested in Profiler to begin with. This is my first Profiler fanfic, though I have written other fanfics, I hope I did the characters the proper justice. I apologize for making anyone cry, I was almost to tears as I wrote some parts. . "Yesterday" by the Beatles, is most definetly not mind, and the idea to close it, came to me as I was writing. The end quote minus the word Boy, is a quote George uses on the episode "Double Vision."Umm, I hope everyone liked it, and I am sorry if I am babbling now.  
  
  



End file.
